


Thy Kingdom Come, Thy Will Be Done.

by RexAutemNox (missyfixit)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Bilingual Character(s), Bodily Fluids, Jewelry, M/M, Moral Dilemmas, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Priest Abuse, Priest Kink, Religious Conflict, Shapeshifting, demon, epic sinning, gagging, much sin, such sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4433795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missyfixit/pseuds/RexAutemNox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original characters, original work. A demon and his priest; Roderick the demon discovers a secret about his favorite priest, Cyrus, and proceeds to have a bit of sacrilegious fun with him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thy Kingdom Come, Thy Will Be Done.

**Author's Note:**

> This was an RP done with my girl (perplexed-witness over on tumblr), and Cyrus belongs to her, Roderick belongs to me. 
> 
> We know we're trash and going to Hell for this. No need to remind us.
> 
> Enjoy~ ♥

Roderick wandered back into that place he had become so fond of, the church of where his favorite Father seemed to reside. He whistled softly, melodically, almost as if he were trying to serenade Cyrus. "Father, oh Father, where art thou~?" He chuckled as he wandered into the main sanctuary, knowing he would find the redhead in there for sure.

There was that soft whistle that sent a shiver down the priest's back, and started the fire inside of him. He hated that Roderick had left such a stain on his body, but to be quite honest the Father had a problem controling it around the demon. Honey colored eyes focused on the door to the sanctuary, where he spent most of his time - and of course Roderick sauntered past the doorframe. As he laid eyes on the demon, a thought hit him and he frowned - not sure why he hadn't gone this way before. A few seconds later, a soft light covered him entirely before fading - leaving an average sized reddish brown tabby cat, honey colored eyes blinking slowly at Roddy.

Roderick was a little puzzled at first, not sure what was happening and even hissed at the light. He was just about to turn and leave, but then that cat caught his interest. "....well, well. What do we have here, padre~?" He chuckled and shook his head. "I would have never known." He reached down and began petting the feline before him, frowning a bit in obvious confusion.

A low growl rumbled in the cat's throat as Roddy got closer, the sharp tang of the demon's scent hurting his sensitive nose. Cyrus could tell the other male was confused - and that made him wonder, he had imagined that someone like Roddy would have been able to tell he was a shifter. When that hand came in contact with his fur he hissed loudly and lifted a paw, swiping at the demon's hand with unsheated claws.

Roddy hissed and pulled back, baring his fangs and his eyes turning their solid black. "Maldito gato..." He reaching forward quickly and grabbed the cat behind his neck, lifting him to his face, keeping him at least an arm's length away, of course. "It's just me, dammit. Don't tell me you lose yourself like this, Padre."

Hearing the demon hiss made his ears lay back flat, and he was about to take another swipe at the other male when he was suddenly lifted up off of the ground. Instantly he curled up a bit, tucking his tail and paws, it was hard to over ride the natural responses of this particular form. He hung limp in the demon's grasp for a moment before starting to wiggle, reaching paws out to try and claw at the arm he could see.

The demon narrowed his eyes and growled, shaking the cat a bit and giving him a quiet snarl. "Callate." He hissed when he felt those claws come into contact with his skin once again, but brought Cyrus closer to his face, well aware that his face would probably meet the same if not worse fate as his arm. "Knock it off, Father. I'm not going to hurt you." Roddy was still trying to figure out how he couldn't tell this whole time...

The shake hurt, but only enough to give him a slight pause, defiance sparking in those slitted cat eyes of his. Another hiss escaped him as he too bared his teeth, one paw swiping across Roddy's face - claws tearing through the skin of his cheek. Cyrus' tail flicked angerly, his arm lifting again with claws very visible as he went for another pass.

Roderick snarled again, much louder this time, and he almost threw the cat back, but he kept a hold on the feline form of his beloved priest. "Cyrus! Knock it off!" Blood seeped down his cheek and down over his jaw, the demon only continuing to glare at the cat. "I have more than a couple questions for you, señor...."

His name made him freeze, blinking a bit before he finally dropped his paws back down into the hanging position. His tail was limp now, ears flicked back as he took in the damage he had done to the demon's cheek. He let out a soft mew, but didn't make any more moves or sounds, he wondered if his telepathy would work with someone not his kind. _Q....questions?_

"Damn right, preguntas. I...wait, what?" Roderick continued to glare at the cat before he smirked a bit. Just a bit though. "How come I was never able to tell with you...?" He reached forward with his other hand, gently scratching under the cat's chin. He tried not to smirk and seem smug, but he loved how Cyrus now appeared to have submitted to him, or at least that's how Roddy perceived it.

He didn't want to react to the petting, but he shifted his head forward a little - his jaw jutting out to give him a little more space to scratch. _I don't....know. I thought you would have known...could you please put me down..?_ He didn't like this, he could cause damage but as he saw right now that Roddy could just as easily lift him and shake the fight right out of him.

Roderick smirked as Cyrus continued to react to him. He shook him lightly again, sort of reminding him who was in charge at the moment, who had a hold on who. "No. I don't want you running off." He tilted his head. "No me mientas, Padre." He frowned, knowing the priest knew more than he was leading on. Or did he...?

Cyrus couldn't help but hiss as he was shook again, although almost instantly he tried to rub his head against the hand holding him. _I won't.....I won't run._ He wouldn't be able to get very far any way, this Church was his home almost and Roderick knew that so regardless they would end up back here together anyway. _My grandmother.....I gett he shifter blood from her._ He explained his body shaking with a soft, but forced, purr.

"Fine." He leaned down a bit, setting the cat down on the pew closest to him. "I'd know exactly where to find you, anyways..." He gave him a funny look. "Tu abuela? Hm...weird. Weird that it skipped a generation. That would explain the inability for me to tell." He sat on the pew, making sure to lower himself slowly to not spook the cat, also ready to reach out and grab the feline before he could leap off of the seat.

Running was exactly what Cyrus wanted to do, his feline body was tense and ready to go. He could smell thar Roddy was a higher predator than this form, and strange enough he felt more threatened as an animal than a human.  _I was raised to fear it, until she showed me otherwise._ Slowly he shifted his weight, no longer sitting entirely on the pew - by this point he was hovering his rear end and ready to leap off at a moments notice.

Roddy rolled his eyes and suddenly grabbed hold of the back of Cyrus' neck once more, making sure he honestly didn't go anywhere. "You're not going anywhere. And is that so?" He held the cat up to his face once more, not afraid of the claws before hissing at him softly. "Cambiar. Ahora." He set Cyrus down, but stood in front of the cat to try and box him in.

Another low growl as he was lifted and dangled in front of the other male's face, but once he was set back on the pew he figured he should obey the order. That soft light covered him again, fading after a moment to reveal the Father in his human form once again. "Better....?" He muttered, a blush showing on his face as he took in the damage he had done once again.

Roderick's tongue flicked out from his mouth and ran over his bloodied cheek, his lips hinting a smirk before the wounds closed up. "Better, yes." He shook his head. "So, anything? You can turn into anything? Since _when_?" He still couldn't believe it.

"Not anything....animals only - and only male animals." Cyrus suddenly didn't feel bad about scratching him since he had already healed himself. "I've been able to do it since I was really young. My mother apparently had to make my grandmother keep me from turning into some kind of small animal when I was young." The priest sighed and fiddled with his hair, the strands having fallen out of the pony tail when he shifted.

"Que lindo." Roderick could have been sarcastic or serious, even he wasn't sure of himself. But here he was, dealing with his favorite priest who he now knew was definitely not human. He reached forward, brushing some of that red hair from Cyrus' face. "Interesting. I'm just still confused on how I didn't know..."

Cyrus turned his head a bit, looking at Roderick with a soft frown - even he couldn't tell if the demon was being serious or not. "I'm not sure how you didn't know either. I assumed you did. I'm even branded." As he spoke he lifted one leg, pulling up the pants leg and showing the black brand on his ankle. "This is the mark of my grandmother's clan."

Roderick stared, even frowning a bit. "How the _hell_ did I miss that?" He grumbled and rattled off a couple curses in Spanish, huffing in a rather annoyed manner. "Lo que sea. Now I do know..." He got a little bit closer, narrowing his eyes a bit.

Cyrus swallowed hard as Roderick moved in closer again, the way he had spoken - even though he knew they were curses- has gotten him a little hot under the collar. "You're getting rather close..." His breath started to come in a little faster, his pants getting a little tighter. He was disgusted with himself over how aroused he was getting by the demon being so close. He was also aware that Roddy would be able to tell just how hot and bothered he was getting.

"Not like I haven't done so before, eh, Padre~?" Roderick breathed deeply and inhaled his sent, grinning wickedly. "And from what I can tell...you don't mind~" He snickered before grabbing at Cyrus' hip and his chin, pulling him in for a rather rough kiss.

The priest only tried to pull away for a moment before giving in and moaning into the rough kiss. It was strange how he craved the demon's touch - his hand traveled to Roddy's waist and gripped tightly. He had fallen quite a bit, and at this point he wasn't sure if his repentance to God was accepted any more but repent for these sins he would continue to do. "You were gone for a while this time...." He panted after pulling back, though he didn't pull back very far and he kept his hand on the other's hip.

Roddy loved how he always managed to win the priest over, loved how he managed to drag him down each and every time. He bit at the redhead's lips roughly, fangs nipping at the skin before slipping his tongue between Cyrus' lips. Oh, how he loved how the Father tasted. He moaned softly as he quickly worked on undoing his pants.

"Mhnn!" Cyrus moaned a little louder into the kiss, his own tongue sliding against the demon's. He shifted his weight forward, having already worked his own pants open and mostly off. "I need you, Roderick..." He panted softly, the other's name coming out far more sultury than he wanted it to be. His body was shaking in anticipation, and he knew that Roddy would be able to see that he still hadn't taken out the piercing he forced on him.

The demon laughed, forcing his tongue down Cyrus' throat before pulling back. "Mmm...lo se. Almost as if you need me more than you need _Him_ , huh~?" He looked down and smirked, watching as Cyrus' hardening cock was revealed, that piercing still in its place. "Hice un bien trabajo~"

The priest was far beyond caring about whatever jab Roderick threw at him, he had one interest now and he hated it. Slowly he slid off of the pew, putting himself between the demon's legs and working his pants the rest of the way off. He kept his eyes trained on Roddy's cock - fingers sliding over his flesh easily as he licked his lips. His own cock twitched with need as he swiped his tongue over the head of Roddy's erection - tasting the salt of his precum and sweat.

Roddy almost immediately reached down to grab hold of Cyrus' hair, entangling his fingers in the red strands as he pulled him closer, ready to reach down and open the priest's mouth if need be. He smirked and let out a low moan, growling softly as he felt that rather talented tongue slip over the head of his cock. "Ah, Padre...tu siempre tan impresionante, increíble~" He groaned quietly, keeping his head forward as he watched Cyrus.

This time Cyrus didn't need any rough coaxing, his mouth opened easily, taking that cock into his mouth and almost entirely into his throat in one swift movement. If there was anything that could be said it was that Roddy had trained the father well - and Cyrus knew just how much the demon enjoyed his mouth. He flicked his gaze up, looking at the other male with lust filled eyes as he worked that cock eagerly with his tongue and teeth.

Roderick swallowed back a loud, almost desperate moan as Cyrus took him almost completely in. He panted softly and pulled hard on his hair, eventually pulling him back and holding him in place so he could properly fuck his mouth. "Filthy Father...I wonder how our Heavenly Father sees you now? Your wings have been so soiled, Father~" He purred as he continued to roll his hips, shoving his cock back down Cyrus' throat.

He took a breath in through his nose when he felt the rough tug on his hair, the strong hold on his head as Roddy began to fuck his mouth. As eagerly as before he opened his mouth and throat up, pressing his tongue against the underside of the demon's cock. His ears burned at those words, but it was true and he couldn't deny it even if he tried.

Roderick smirked and growled, loving how the priest was so willing to be fucked, so willing to be used, even in the sanctuary. He licked his lips as he pulled back once more, letting go of Cyrus' head now, watching a strand of saliva connect them for an extra moment more. "Get up and turn around, Padre. I want to fuck that pretty little ass of yours~" Roderick snickered and leaned down to trace his tongue over Cyrus' jaw and neck.

Cyrus took that moment to breathe before letting out a soft whine as his mouth was left empty. Once again he hesitated before getting up and turning his back to the demon, bending over the pew infront of him and presenting his ass to Roderick. "...Give it to me....Roderick.." He gripped hard on the wood of the pew and looked over his shoulder at the demon.

Roderick panted louder now, his eyes solid black and obviously filled with lust as he lined himself up with Cyrus' presented ass, nudging the head of his cock against his hole. "Mmm, Father..." He his voice was more than mocking, the playful chime in there somewhere. It was all part of their game. "I've been waiting...each time I wait it's too long~" He started to ease his cock inside of the priest, his cock still lubricated from Cyrus' saliva and his pre. "Yo necesitas tú~" He reached around, grabbing hold of his cock and working it gently as he buried himself deep inside of him.

The priest moaned softly as the demon slowly forced his cock inside of him, his body opening up easily to the cock that he had been trained to take. "Ahnn...R..Roderick..." He bit down on his lower lip after moaning the demon's name, the muscles in his ass squeezing around the demon as if coaxing him in further. Those fingers dug into the wood again, breaking past the seal on the wood and leaving marks. "D...don't make me wait..." He cried out softly as his cock was stroked, his legs shaking slightly.

Roderick leaned forward, curling over him as he suddenly thrust his hips forward, burying himself in as deep as he could. "Ay...~" He smirked and began rocking his hips in a steady motion, making sure the priest felt every movement as he started fucking his ass. "You're so accustomed but always so tight...perfecto, Padre~"

Cyrus moaned loudly, shifting his hips back so that he could meet the demon's thrusts. "D...don't talk so..." He trailed off into another moan, knowing full well that Roderick knew exactly what he was trying to say. He still couldn't get so himself to talk the way that Roddy talked, despite the fact that he knew the demon would be rather amused by this development. "H..harder.." He whimpered out not used to how slow the other was going.

The demon chuckled and slammed his hips against Cyrus' ass, letting out a growl as he felt his cock go even deeper. "Heh..you tell me not to talk filthy, but then you beg like a slut. How cute~" His pace was suddenly rough, his balls slapping against the priest's ass with each and every thrust. "That's it...fuck...my naughty little Father~" He loved how torn Cyrus was, knowing that the priest was choosing between his morals and his natural desires; his heart and his body were always at war, but it seemed that his body always won...with a little push from the demon, that is.

Cyrus cried out loudly, desperately - body shaking with each thrust into him. It was a constant battle between his body and his morals and he found more often than not he was losing the battle. "N...no....Roderick....don't..." He pressed his face against the pew, saliva dripping from his mouth as he gave into the desire coursing through him the pressure building up inside of him even faster than usual.

"That's it...go ahead and cum for me, Father~" He leaned over a bit further, still relentlessly pounding into him. "Or maybe I need to say please..." He nipped at Cyrus' ear before grabbing his long red hair and pulling it back, allowing Roderick better access of his neck above the collar. "Por favor~?" He felt close, too. But he knew that he didn't want to cum and finish this all just yet...

The priest cried out as he came, his ass clenching tight around the Mexican's cock. He panted and shuddered as he slowly came down from his orgasm, though he could tell that Roderick was far from done. "Y...you didn't cum...?"

It took all of his self control, but Roderick was able to manage. He smirked and reached over to fish something out of his pants pocket as he chuckled at Cyrus. "Nope. I've still got something else in mind for you..." He reached up with one hand to grab Cyrus' lower jaw, pulling down to hold his mouth open while his other hand shoved Roderick's favorite rosary into the priest's mouth. "We're gonna go again, si?"

The priest was confused, his brow furrowed as he listened to Roddy shift around. It wasn't until his mouth was pulled open and the rosary shoved in that he got a little more startled. His tongue swished the beads around in his mouth, a few falling out to hang between his lips. "R....Roddy?" He stumbled over the demon's name - the beads clicking on his teeth and bogging down his tongue as he tried to talk the words coming out muffled. "What..?"

He shivered and chuckled as he heard those beads obstruct his mouth. "Now, things are gonna be a tad different..." He slid a hand down Cyrus' back. "I'm going to fuck you. And you're going to keep that rosary en tu boca, si?" Roderick chuckled again. "But, I want you to recite something for me..." His hand traveled up Cyrus' side now, and he purred softly as he readjusted himself by his ear. "La oración del Señor, the Lord's Prayer. Let's hear it, Padre~"

Cyrus' eyes widened at the demon's demand, his head shaking as soon as those words left the other male's mouth. He wasn't going to do it - there was no way that the demon was going to get him to fall over that line. He collected the beads around his tongue and started to shove them out of his mouth, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Ah, ah, ah...." Roddy reached out and forced the beads back into his mouth. "You're not getting out of this so easily, Father. Not with how I know how bad you want me~" He rocked his hips forward, shifting inside of Cyrus. "Start talking. Ahora, Padre..." He knew Cyrus would resist at first, but he also knew it would take a bit of coercion to get him to do it.

His heart was racing, a whimper coming from him as the beads were shoved back into his mouth. For the first time in months he was resisting, he was fighting against the demon. "Roderick..." His muffled voice was falling on deaf ears he knew, but he wouldn't let this happen - he couldn't let this happen. The shifting of the demon's cock inside of him made his cock jerk, fingers digging into the pew once more. "No...I won't."

Roderick growled softly, but not enough to sound threatening or dangerous. "Por que no, Padre? What's got you so...stubborn~?" He chuckled and started rolling his hips, starting to fuck him again. "That's fine. You'll only end up suffering, Father~" He reached around and grabbed hold of Cyrus' cock, tugging roughly and making sure to play with the piercing that now decorated the head. "And keep that rosary in your mouth. Got it?"

Cyrus moaned around the roasry, though he was trying his hardest to keep himself from enjoying this. He shifted forward, almost as if he was trying to climb over the pew to get away, the attention to the piercing making him cry out and his legs start to shake. "Stop....Roderick.." He sucked hard on the roasry in his mouth, saliva starting to slide from his lips and down his chin despite his best efforts to keep it from forming.

Roderick laughed and slid his hand down to Cyrus' neck. "Stop? You want me to stop?" He tugged on his cock once again, slamming his own into him as hard as he could. "You don't want me to make you cum first, Padre~?" He continued to chuckle, sounding quite sinister. "All you have to do is say it...just at least so you, God, and myself can hear. Not that hard, Father Summers~"

Cyrus could feel his reslove breaking with each word and each thrust of the demon's cock into his ass. More saliva slid past his lips, the beads making it hard to keep himself from drooling and breathing at the same time. He could feel tears starting to form, his lips blinking rapidly as he felt himself starting to fall further and further. "O...our F..Father who...art in heaven....." He felt the tears falling now, mingling with the saliva as he rolled the roasry around in his mouth. "H...hallowed...be thy name.."

"That's it..." After every line of the prayer, Roderick rewarded the priest with a rather hard thrust. "Mas, mas..." He panted softly, leaning forward to nip lightly at his ear, still rolling his hips in the meantime. He reached forward with a hand to grab hold of Cyrus' chin before sliding it down his neck, smearing the saliva and tears over his skin. He was getting even harder from all this. He never knew dragging down a believer could be this much fun...or arousing. He never imagined how fun it would be to break his favorite priest.

The priest panted and moaned after each line, the rough thrusting of Roderick making it hard and harder for him to focus but he had fallen so far now that he couldn't rememeber why he had fought. "Thy k...kingdome come, thy will....be done..." He moaned loudly as that hand slid down his neck, spreading his tears and spit as even more spilled from him. "O...on earth as it is in h...eaven, Give us t...his day our daily b...read." He choked on the beads and coughed, shoving them forward a little more in his mouth and panted softly before continued. "A....and forgive us...our trespasses, a...as we f..forgive those who trespass...against us..."

Roderick panted hard, trying to keep himself from tipping over the edge because damn, this was really too hot to handle. His cock throbbed as he managed to keep himself in control, still slamming into Cyrus, now almost after every word. He flashed a dark smirk as he heard Cyrus cough and start to choke, going back to smearing his saliva all over the side of his face and his neck. He watched as some of the saliva dribbled into the pew and onto the floor. "Just a few more to go, Father~"

"Ah....! A...And lead us not into t...temptation..." His body was tensing with each thrust, the pressure building quickly as he was forced to recite the prayer as a demon fucked him roughly against the pew. He had never though this to be possible, for a creature that was on the opposite side of the scale for him to drag him down so far. "B...but deliver us f..from evil." He moaned loudly, suddenly pressing back against Roddy's thrusts. "F...or thine is the kingdom, a...nd the power, and the glory, for ever and ever....A..amen..."

The demon smirked and grabbed hold of his hair, pulling it back and pulling the priest up against him as he continued to thrust up into him as hard as he could. "That's it...good, Father. So good..." He yanked a bit harder as he felt himself getting dangerously close to the edge. "Fuck...ahora...tu puede eyacular...." He licked over the shell of Cyrus' ear as he whispered harshly. "Cum for me, Cyrus."

When he was pulled up and back, he braced himself with his hands on the pew, the roasry falling back againt his throat and starting to choke him again as he tried to breathe. He struggled a little, but he could already feel his orgasm hitting - and his heart falling deeper and deeper into the personal hell that Roddy had created for him. A strangled cry escaped him in the form of the demon's name as he shot his cum along the wood of the pew, his eyes rolling back into his head as he started to fade from lack of air.

He won. He had broken his favorite plaything, his favorite priest, and he felt so damned proud of himself. Roddy pried Cyrus' mouth open, pulling down his saliva slicked jaw and chin as he reached into his mouth to pull the rosary out of his throat, his fingers going pretty far down as well before he got a good grip on the jewelry. He pulled it up and dangled it in front of the Father's face, the saliva dripping down onto his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. "That taste good, Padre~?"

The priest sucked in air and coughed softly, pressing back against Roderick as he just focused on breathing - tears falling still. "Y...yes..." He panted as he slumped against the demon and shook. He was done for, he had now fallen so far that there was no hope for him. The demon had finally broken him and Cyrus had no idea what to do now - his body felt hollow, and he bit down on his lower lip as he felt the demon's cum sliding from his ass.

Roderick chuckled and wrapped his arms around the priest, burying his face into his neck. He gently bit at the skin there, slowly pulling his hips back and sliding his cock out of his ass. "Such a good, good Father..." He slid his hands down Cyrus' sides before letting go and pulling away from him. "I'd definitely love to do that again...what do you say to that, Padre~?"

The priest stood there, his own arms wrapping around himself as he stood there - he was trying to keep his shaking under control. "Y...yes, I...I would like that.." He mumbled out softly, his heart still thumping in his chest as he turned and looked at the demon - those honey colored eyes glazed over with lust and a bit of confusion.

Roderick was already pulling his pants up, running his tongue down over his chin and up over his cheek, his own way of cleaning up. He rolled his shoulders and tilted his head a bit, smirking at the priest. "What, want to go again? Ay, dios mio~ What would your Heavenly Father have to say about that?" He laughed, loving how he was able to rub Cyrus' nose in the fact that God was, in fact, always watching...

Cyrus winced at Roderick's words, the lust fading from his eyes ever so slightly. He wrapped his arms around himself a little tighter and looked away from the demon - hating him and hating himself. "Leave me alone...." His voice was soft as he shifted away from the other male, feeling broken and exposed. The demon knew his deepest secrets and now had dirtied his faith - had dirtied him.

"For now, I will..." He chuckled and reached out, stroking his fingers through the tears sliding down his cheek. "You're a mess, Father. I almost feel bad for you....almost." He leaned just a bit closer to kiss his lips once more before pulling away. "I'll be back, no worries. You'll see plenty of me in the future...and who knows, maybe every time I come back from now on, you'll be ready for me, on your knees...maybe even begging for forgiveness~" He laughed and turned on his heel. "Hasta luego, mi Padre~"

 


End file.
